This invention relates to sliders for sliding clasp fasteners, more particularly to such a slider which essentially comprises a slider body, a pull tab, a yoke and/or a locking spring member housed in the yoke.
In the assembling of these slider components there are known two typical methods of attaching the yoke to the slider body. One such method consisted in bringing the yoke into snapping engagement with a bail or lug projecting upwardly from the slider body. The other method was to rivet the front and back end walls and/or the side walls of the yoke into the bail. The first mentioned method of slider assembly suffered from the drawback that the yoke is susceptible to disengagement from the slider body. The rivetting operation in the second mentioned method was rather time-consuming and tedious and often involved off-specification products due to machining errors.